


You don't have to be afraid anymore

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fear, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Smitty's been hiding a pretty big secret from the gang. How are people going to treat him when they find out not only has he been lying, but he's an omega.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Krii7y Haven Writing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from an idea on discord.
> 
> Smii7y has been pretending he was a beta for ages. Everyone in the crew have only ever known him as a beta.  
> Wouldn't it suck if something happens and he forgets to take his suppressants/scent blockers and Kryoz just happens to be the one around
> 
> I want to thank my amazing beta reader and editor thespottedowl for all their help. You're amazing.

Jaren awakens with a start, face bouncing off his keyboard. He has been working on researching a local gang’s recent activities for days. Barely eating or sleeping, locked in the comms room with just him, the computer and an endless cup of coffee. It’s been miserable. His body must have finally given out.

Sitting up, he slowly raises his arms over his head and stretches, one hand dropping down to scratch at his stomach where the skin peeks out between his shirt and pants. His nose wrinkles when he realizes just how much he smells, sour sweat only barely touched by the sweet vanilla lotion that he’d rubbed into the dry skin on his knuckles.

Mumbling a small, absent-minded to-do list to himself about needing to shower and then find his bed, his nose twitches again and he sniffs sharply.

His eyes go big immediately. Shit. That's not just the normal sweaty Smitty smell curling into his nose. 

His mind races as he wracks his memories, trying to remember when he took his pills last. Panic is setting in quickly, and he pushes away from the desk, one hand grabbing at his messy hair as he tries to ground himself.

Blinking out of his confusion, he grabs his phone. As he turns it on, the large screen buzzes and beeps with multiple notifications. Quickly scanning through the series of texts, notifications from Vanoss and carefully set schedules, he is pretty sure he is alone at the base, and relief flushes through him.

Slowing his heart and trying to catch his breath, he figures if he moves fast enough, he can get to his room, shower, take his pills, and spray down with some scent neutralizer before anyone else gets back. He knows what he’s supposed to smell like, and right now he certainly doesn’t smell like he should.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he grabs the door handle and whips it open. 

Not even looking up in his rush, he slams into someone standing on the other side of the door. 

Strong arms wrap around Smitty as he loses his balance and stumbles backwards. Kryoz laughs and pulls him closer so he doesn't fall. "Shit, Smit, slow down. What’s your hurry?"

Jaren's entire body freezes up. There is no way John can't smell him. No way John won't figure him out. His fight or flight instincts kick in; hands flying up, he pushes hard against John's chest, shoving him back and takes off running down the hall.

His mind is racing. Gotta run, gotta get to his room and lock the door. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Both hands up in a “no harm” gesture, John lets himself fall back with the push, and bounces off the wall unharmed. He’s more than startled by Jaren's uncharacteristic reaction, confused enough that he doesn't try to stop the backward motion.

Taking a breath, John starts to raise his voice. "Dude, what the fu..." The sentence stutters to a stop as he catches the distinct scent of frightened omega.

Just down the hall, Smitty slams through his door quickly, slamming it shut and locking it behind him. Breathless and scared, he leans back against the door; his head bounces off the hard wood, pain almost steadying in his frazzled panic. He takes a steadying breath, and, pushing off again, he bounces into motion.

He moves away from the door, hands shaking as he grabs a bag, ready to start packing. His head is pounding, fear-filled adrenaline making his blood run hot in his ears. There’s no thought of staying, of safety and shelter and home in his mind anymore. If he is fast, maybe he can still get out before the others get back, more alphas to catch his scent, corner him in a situation he wouldn’t know how to escape. 

Cheeks damp with tears, Smitty sighs, eyes flicking over the items in his room -- his home, the only place he had felt safe in years. 

And now he had messed all that up. 

Slamming a hand into the side of his head, Smitty hisses, "Stupid omega, stupid."

He grabs the pistol from the bedside table and slips it into his waistband at the small of his back, tucking knives in his boots and grabbing his jacket, ensuring that a few more knives tucked inside special holsters. He doesn't want to hurt any of the guys, but… he has to protect himself first. He just doesn’t know what sort of reaction his secret will get. Better to be prepared.

John takes another slow inhale, pulling himself away from the wall. Jaren is freaked out and now that John knows why, the bigger question is how can he help fix this.

He can hear Smitty through the door, scrambling around, drawers slamming and weak crying. John takes a shaky breath and knocks softly. His voice cracks as he asks, "J... Jaren? Smitty? Come on, man, talk to me."

As he prepares to run, Smitty slips on the ring John had given him. Pill bottles rattle as he crams the last of his things in his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. The can of scent spray is cold in his hand. 

Jaren freezes at the sound of John's voice. 

Of all the people, why did it have to be John to find out? Why now, after everything? Sure, he had thought about telling the guys over the last few years. Being the youngest and newest member, already weaker with less training than the others, the gang had already been over-protective of him. That over-protectiveness had almost gotten more than one of them hurt, but if they had known he was an omega... Jaren shivers at the idea.

But John had always been different.

John knocks again, a bit harder. "Come on, Jare bear. You're okay, okay? Please let me in." He presses his forehead to the door and inhales deeply.

When he had been able to catch it, Jaren’s scent had always smelled wonderful to John. But now for the first time he can smell Jaren’s true scent, as sweet and milky as coffee creamer. 

Right now, it’s soured and laced with fear and sadness. All John wants to do is make it better.

Smitty slowly walks up to the door. Placing his hand against the wood, he leans closer. “I’m sorry, John,” he whispers against the wood. Immediately he has to press a hand against his mouth, unable to stop the flow of desperate tears.

He doesn't want to leave, but he’s been here long enough to know that if there is one thing the Squad won’t tolerate, it’s liars.

It takes every ounce of strength John has not to rip the door off its hinges, or give in and sink to the floor in tears. "Just- just let’s talk, okay? Fuck. You can, um... shower and do your thing and I- I'll wait out here if you want. And then... then we can talk, huh? What do you say? Please..."

Smitty’s shaking his head already. "I need to leave, John. They'll never forgive me for lying. "

John kicks the door, frustrated and pressed up against the wood still. "Don't be dumb, Jare. They love you." He rattles the door handle. "I love you, damn it."

Jaren’s mind is racing through his options. Get out, get away, get money, get...

He blinks, then lurches backwards to pull the door open. "You WHAT?"

John stumbles and actually falls at Jaren's feet when the door is harshly pulled open. He looks up at the shocked look on Jaren's face and can't help but to start to laugh. "I love you, dumbass." He holds a hand up. "That okay with you?" 

Out of instinct, Jaren reaches out, pulling John up off the floor. John wants to pull Jaren close and calm the omega, his instinct trying to kick in, and he has to take a second to calm down. Standing there in the doorway, John doesn't release Jaren's hand. They both just stand and stare at each other.

It's John who starts to pull away first, but it's Jaren that steps forward. "You mean that, John?" 

John nods and tightens his hold on Jaren's hand. "Jaren, I've fucking loved you since the first day I saw you in those dumb 3D glasses and propeller beanie. You told Tyler to fuck off and kicked him in the shin." He chuckles and pulls Jaren closer, eyes searching his face for a reaction. His voice is soft, private and intimate. "I don’t care if you're an alpha, a beta, or an omega." He shrugs and lowers his eyes to the floor. "You're just Jaren to me."

"Oh." Smitty blinks, swaying on his feet. Everything that has happened seems to crash into his system abruptly: the adrenaline rush from his fear, the sleepless nights, and the lack of proper food and medication all hitting at once. He leans into John, grabbing his shirt with his free hand, tears welling up again in his eyes. "Oh man, I love you too. So fucking much."

John pulls Jaren against his body, wrapping his arms around him. They move closer to one another until their lips are only a few millimetres apart. John's eyes closed and he swore he could feel the just a ghost of Jaren’s lips against his. Running a hand up, he slips his fingers into Jaren’s hair and deepens the kiss. 

It’s a gentle, slow and all too brief kiss. Jaren hums low, pulling away slowly and dropping his forehead to John's chest, barely able to stand any longer.

John grabs at his limp form, swinging him up into his arms to carry him to the bed. "First, we sleep, then we talk, then we worry about what happens next. Okay, baby?" He pulls off Jaren’s bag and jacket, slips his gun into its normal place under the bed, and removes his boots and knives. Jaren, barely conscious, moves like a puppet for John. When John tries to pull away, he latches onto him like a spider monkey and won’t let go. 

Smiling, John slips into the bed with Jaren and holds him close. John struggles to hear Smitty; his voice is a rough whisper and his words are muffled against John's chest. "John, I'm scared." 

John runs soothing hands over his back and musses his hair the way he knows Smitty likes. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Jare. I'm here. Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the boys get home?

The boys all slowly return, the quiet house quickly filling with laughter and noise, discussing their findings and digging into the fridge and cupboards for food. Vanoss makes the executive decision to order pizza; anything else is too much work. The rest of the crew heave their tired bodies onto the scattered couches and chairs. 

Brock moves mechanically through brewing up a fresh pot of coffee; it’s not uncommon for him to go through the familiar motions after the stress of a job. Mixing up a cup for Smitty, he makes his way up the stairs to the communications room. 

Omegas are not known for having sensitive noses, but the thick smell of scared omega in the hallway stops him in his tracks. 

“What the fuck?” 

The cup slips from between his fingers and shatters on the floor as Brock spins and dashes back down the stairs.

Jerking awake at the sound of a crash in the hallway, scared brown eyes meet blue. “John?” 

John's hand holds Smitty steady against him as he presses a kiss to the top of his head. “It's okay. They’re not going to be mad.” The look of fear is back in Smitty’s eyes, and he snorts in disbelief, shifting anxiously in John’s arms. 

With barely a moment of consideration, John makes up his mind. “If you leave, I leave, Smit. I promise they are going to be upset only that you felt you needed to hide, but they’re not going to hate you.” 

With a sigh, Smitty sits up and pulls away, wrapping his arms around his legs and bringing his knees up to his chest. “Why would they want another omega here? The only omega Tyler seems to have ever liked was Moo; I mean, he barely tolerates Del some days and he only respects that Vanoss and Del can fight. At least Moo has his medical training and stuff to back him up.”

Poking at the omega, John’s reply makes them both chuckle. “Smitty? Really? Are you listening to yourself right now? You’re an incredible hacker — that's why Vanoss wanted you in the first place. You have learned to defend yourself and know when to duck and run, and as for Tyler… Fucker doesn't like anyone.” 

Smitty swats his hand away and shrugs, grinning. “I guess?” 

John sits up and drags Smitty towards him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “By the sounds of it, the boys are home… and someone has picked up your scent in the hall. Go shower and I’ll try and calm them before you come down. Okay?” 

Smitty leans into his hold. “Yeah, okay.” 

With a playful shove, John climbs off the bed. “Besides, you stink, and it's not just your omega scent.” 

Giggling, Smitty tries to grab him before he can slide out of the room. “Shower first!” he calls over his shoulder.

There is a very serious conversation going on when John makes it to the main floor, heated whispering and growling filtering into the hallway. Moo has his face pressed close to Brian, who has one arm wrapped tightly over his shoulder and fingers running soothingly through his hair.

The room goes silent when John steps off the last step. “Hey guys, what’s-” 

Moo pushes away from Brian's hold, growling and angry as he gets in John's face. The omega’s hands are fisted at his side, his body shaking in his anger. 

“What the hell have you done, John? How dare you?” His voice is dripping in sarcasm and fury as he pokes the stunned alpha in the chest. “What the fuck, Kryoz? Big man, big tough alpha had to drag some poor omega up to his room?” The room is filled with a stunned silence; this is a side of Moo they don’t see often.

John is shocked by Brock's reaction, and in his distraction, he doesn't see Tyler moving to his side. “I don’t know what you did, John, but you better start explaining. You stink of scared omega.” He grabs John by the scruff of the neck and pushes him to the middle of the room.

Brian moves slowly towards Brock. “Okay, Brock, he gets it. Let's give him a chance to speak, huh?” Brock snarls, turning back to Brian without letting up on the constant growl. “It's okay, Brocky, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” The Alpha’s voice is a low, soothing rumble, and he lets a few purrs slip through in an attempt to calm his mate.

His quiet attitude only does so much, though, because the others are still shouting and asking questions. Marcel rushes to get in John's face. “There is obviously a very fucking scared omega upstairs, and you just fucking waltz down here like nothing is going on? What the actual fuck?” 

Tyler shoves John again towards the couch. “Sit down, fucker.”

John's stance changes, preparing to fight if needed. He starts to growl, his inner Alpha worried that Smitty will walk into a room full of anger, and his conscious brain even more pissed that they would think so badly of him.

Vanos barks out an Alpha command that stops everyone in their tracks. “ENOUGH!”

It's Panda who looks around from his spot on the couch and asks, “Guys, where’s Smitty?”

Kryoz turns to Panda. “Now here’s a man asking the important questions.” He flops down on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. “Screw all y’all.”

Vanoss is standing in the hall leading from the front door with Delirious peeking over his shoulder, nose crinkled from all the anger- and anxiety-filled scents in the house. They are both holding boxes of pizza, and Vanoss walks over and drops his boxes on the table. 

Turning back to face John, Vanoss pulls himself up to Alpha height and says solemnly, “Don’t be a smartass right now, idiot. You have one chance to explain yourself.”

Delirious sets the other pizza boxes down and walks over closer to John, seeming to wave all the angry Alpha scents away. “You smell a little like Smitty?” He tilts his head in confusion and walks closer. 

Panda leans closer and sniffs. “You’re right, Del, but like… more Smitty then Smitty does?” 

John smiles and tosses his hands up, laughing. “Of course you two notice.”

He turns back to the room and scans the people now sitting, laughter dropping into something cold and harsh. “Come on, guys, fuck off.” He points at Brock and Brian. “Do you fuckers actually think so low of me that you think I would do something bad to an omega? Like, really?”

Evan growls impatiently. “God damn it, Kryoz, just spill it. Don’t make me go up there and drag the omega down here so we can get some damn answers.”

There’s a sound at the stairs and a quiet throat clear. All eyes turn. 

“Um. Hi guys?” 

Smitty stands at the bottom of the stairs, hair still wet from his shower. His body sways and it's obvious the smile on his face is strained by stress and worry. He’s dressed in an old hoodie of Kryoz’s that's much too big; the sleeves hang over his trembling hands as he gives a little wave.

Kryoz waves and nods his head with a smile. “Come here, Jaren. It's okay.” 

No one else says anything as he walks through the room, eyes downcast. There’s only the twitch of noses scenting as they all pick up the distinct smell of vanilla creamer with an edge of the sour scent of fear.

Smitty drops down on the couch as close as he can get to John, who pulls him right up against his side tight. A quiet low purr comes from the alpha. 

Delirious drops down practically in Jaren’s lap, wanting to scent, sooth and bond with the other omega. “Holy shit, dude! You’re an omega? Why didn't you tell us?”

Blushing, Smitty hides his face in his hands. He realizes abruptly that he is feeling very nervous and shy, and is pretty sure it's because he can't remember the last time he took his suppressant. The overwhelming smells of anger and confusion in the room just add to his own nerves. 

He’s feeling small and still scared, but he’s worked too hard for his place in the crew to just walk away now, and he is not losing Kryoz. Glancing quickly around the room, he doesn’t make eye contact with anyone until he finally meets Del’s eyes and attempts a smile before he speaks. “I’d been hiding it a long time. You... you know how dangerous it can be out there for a young solo omega, Jon.”

Delirious purrs, a low calming sound that syncs up with the low rumbling purr that Kryoz has continued to send out. He chews his bottom lip and nods in understanding. 

Smitty finally looks at Vanoss. “I… I am-” His voice cracks and he has to clear his throat to continue. “I am sorry I lied to you Vanoss.”

Vanoss just shakes his head with a sad smile, walks over and messes up his hair. It's something he has done since shortly after Smitty joined his crew, having always felt like an older brother to the boy. The move makes Smitty relax, chuckle and swat at the older Alpha. “You didn't exactly lie, Smitty. I mean, did any of us actually ask?”

“So, now we know and we can move forward. Everyone can calm the fuck down and we can get back to normal,” Vanoss huffs. He flops down on the floor by Delirious’s feet and grabs a box of pizza. 

Smitty looks around at his friends after Vanoss’s words. 

Brock is sitting on the floor between Brian's knees, where they seem to have fallen, the Alpha’s arms wrapped around him. When the two omega’s eyes meet, Brock smiles, but it's awful and sad and the older omega turns away to bury his face against his Alpha’s neck. Smitty hopes that once things calm down they can talk and Brock will forgive him, but for now that's a thought for future Smitty to worry about.

The room slowly starts to fill with the usual noises: quiet laughter, fighting over food and discussions of everyone's day. 

Tyler walks over and holds out drinks for John and Smitty. He stands for a moment rubbing his neck and then quietly apologizes. “Sorry, John. I do know you better than that. Just got worked up.” John just nods in acknowledgment. 

With a sudden jerk, Smitty’s eyes slam open and he sits up. A strong arm holds him gently and he realizes he has fallen asleep on the couch against John. 

John leans close and whispers, “It's okay, Jare. You fell asleep and everyone just kind of followed your lead.They all wanted to stick by until you didn't smell scared anymore.” With a happy little sound, Smitty snuggles in under John's arm.

The lights are dimmed and there is a movie on the TV, playing quietly. He feels warm and comfortable; somebody has placed a blanket over his sleeping body and he can't help but to smile as he looks around the room. 

Delirious is curled against him on the opposite side from John. Vanoss is still on the floor, only turned slightly so he can rest his head on Del’s knee while the omega runs his fingers through the Alpha’s raven locks. Panda is still on the opposite side of John, curled up and snoring quietly. Brian and Brock are crammed into one of the recliners; Brock looks calm and content asleep in Brian's arms. Marcel and Scotty share the love seat, talking quietly. 

It takes a second for Smitty to realize that Tyler has shoved the coffee table away and is sprawled out on the floor right in front of the couch. If he reached out, Smitty would be able to touch him.

He takes a deep breath and enjoys the different scents as they mingle in the room. For the first time, Smitty realizes what it's like to truly be a member of a pack, because really that's what they are. All that time he had spent hiding who he was had kept him from knowing what this feeling could be like. 

John gently takes his hand under the blankets. “You okay, Smit? You’ve got kind of a weird look on your face?” 

Leaning up, Smitty kisses John gently. “Yeah, I’m good. Just realizing some stuff.” 

John smiles. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, John. I was dumb to keep that secret. Thank you for not letting me leave.”

He pulls the blanket up and snuggles into the Alpha’s chest. “I think I finally feel like I’m gonna be okay.”


End file.
